Lo cómico de ser Anton Ego
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Ser Anton Ego conlleva ser siniestro, pero también tiene su lado cómico. Aunque no para él. No cuando esa insoportable mujer, Edna Moda, pone a prueba su paciencia. Crossover: Ratatouille/Los Increíbles.


_**Lo cómico de ser Anton Ego**_

_**Disclaimer: Ratatouille y Los Increíbles así como los personajes de ambos no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

Anton Ego es un hombre cruel e hiriente. Es el tipo de persona que se abre paso entre la multitud sin siquiera mirar a las personas que lo rodean y consigue que todos se alejen de él. Ignora y juzga. Es un as a la hora de responder despectivamente y humillar a su interlocutor.

Pero al tratar con gente que parece poseer un campo invisible que lo protege ante cualquier acción que pueda herirlo, y que recibe ésa energía para regresarla a modo de estupidez latente... Ego simplemente decide zanjar la discusión a su favor y se retira.

No le da más importancia. Estúpidos existen muchos y él no tiene porque soportarlos cuando los encuentra. Resulta agotador, pero gracias a ello se ha forjado fama de ser un hombre terrible.

-Los colores excesivamente oscuros son elegantes pero se usaron durante la temporada pasada. -comentó una voz chillona a su lado. Dejó de prestar atención por un momento al discurso de apertura.

Miró hacía su costado, pero tuvo que bajar la mirada -más de lo normal- para observar a la persona a su lado. Arqueó una ceja, indiferente.

-No estamos en una pasarela de modas, si no en un evento de comida. Y si quiere ver payasos, le sugiero buscarlos en otro lado, _mademoiselle_. -dijo, suponiendo que con eso podría dejar de molestarlo.

Una vez más, Anton Ego controló la situación y salió victorioso.

O eso creyó. Pero cuando la mujer de baja estatura y corte de tazón volvió a comentar algo sobre su deprimente y lúgubre bufanda, un tic apareció en su ojo. Era la primera señal. Debía apresurarse y matar cualquier contacto con ésa mujer que ahora daba vueltas a su alrededor, examinando sus zapatos y la tela de sus pantalones.

-¡Querido, tú sí que necesitas un poco más de color! -afirmó. De una u otra manera, Edna logró trepar sobre él cómo si fuera un árbol, demostrando que la altura no era impedimento para seguir tanteando la paciencia y cordura de Ego. Tomó su cara de características afiladas y sumamente pálida y la examinó.

-Y se nota que no duermes mucho.

Subió y bajó rápidamente. De manera tan ridícula que Ego se obligó a apretar los dientes antes de lanzar una palabra inadecuada en presencia de una dama.

O de ésa mujer, lo que fuera.

La fulminó con la mirada y entonces reparó en la identificación que ella portaba adherida a su abrigo. Edna Moda. Le sonaba de algo... sí.

-¿Qué hace una diseñadora de ropa en un evento alejado de su área laboral? -cuestionó con resentimiento. - Sólo chefs están permitidos. U hombres qué como su servidor se dedican a visualizar el talento que se expone en el ámbito de la gastronomía e informan al mundo mediante la crítica objetiva.

Edna lo miró de arriba a abajo y una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro.

-¿Acaso la crítica paga tan mal, cariño?

Él parpadeó, entre confundido y aún más molesto con ella. Masculló:

-Le aseguro, _mademoiselle_, qué...

-¿Anton Ego, cierto? -cuando éste asintió, rodando los ojos por la interrupción tan descarada de Edna, ella lanzó una carcajada.- Eres muy delgado para ser alguien cuyo negocio es la comida. -zanjó.

Lo gracioso era que ni su apariencia ni su fama -pues la condenada mujer estaba riéndose de una manera que aseguraba, lo conocía- no ayudaba a intimidarla. ¡Demonios!

Ego se apretó el puente de la nariz, frustrado. ¡Qué tontería! Murmuró un simple "_Olvídelo._" A largas zancadas se alejó de la mujer. Le parecía increíble que en menos de cinco minutos esa mujer le provocara el estrés más grande de su vida.

Ser Anton Ego conlleva ser siniestro, pero también tiene su lado cómico. Aunque no para él.

* * *

_**¡Eso ha sido todo! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


End file.
